


The Little Lotor

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Le Petit Prince References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Relationships: Lotor (Voltron)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	The Little Lotor

You remembered the first time you lost him. Amongst the sand dunes, under the heated sun, between the great stones and under the watchful eyes of the gods. He had sacrificed himself for the sake of the world, given his life because in the end he found that the existence of humanity outweighed his. He had always been like that, willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good, willing to bear the weight of the world and fate even if it wasn’t his to carry.

You had remembered and forgotten. Buried deeply amongst the golden hills and burning sun. Covered by time and passed by history. Slowly you had forgotten his name, the seal effective in its job, suppressing your memory. Your mind and heart did the rest. The unbearable pain were slowly discarded, covered and layered so that you didn’t have to think of it anymore. Until the trauma had been buried so deep that you couldn’t even feel the scar that remained. As your cycle restarted his was forever paused, waiting for another him to stand up. With each turn he faded away from your soul and you were left not knowing exactly what you were waiting for.

However, with the constant duels, the Gods coming together, the puzzles resurfacing once more you had remembered. With all of the actors back on stage your memory returned along with the emotion and the pain you had felt all this while. It had come slowly, taking its time to crawl out from the five thousand years of history it was buried underneath. Eventually it came for you and you realised. You were once more going to lose him.

The closer the group got to their goal. First the Egyptian Gods, then the Millennium Items, the battle of the memories… You slowly started to realise how unbearable it was. The endless pain you felt. Suddenly you had understood Tea’s reluctance back with Battle City to continue, for continuing meant that this adventure was to end and ending this adventure would mean goodbye.

And no matter how much you wanted to support them the thought of goodbye, that sharp pain. You could not stand it.

Yet you knew you had to go on. Yet you knew they wouldn’t be able to finish this story and release the souls trapped in time without you. What you wanted and what they needed were two different things. What you wanted was selfish and unfair, for no soul should wander around aimlessly stuck in time. No soul should be excluded from the cycle of life.

So you stood there, heart in pieces as you watched the last duel being played. Yami versus Yugi, the fated battle. And you knew what the end would be. You had always known, as part of their history you had known. Just as you had long since decided.

And you knew that, despite the loss, he would return. With Atem’s soul returned to the cycle of life he would return, reborn in a new body, with a new identity, and a new life, but he would return. Just like you did, and everyone else that had been involved. You knew that, unconsciously you would always seek him out. Just as you had done in all your other cycles. Just as you had done now. 

_“If someone loves a flower, of which just one exists in all the millions and millions of stars, it is enough to make him happy just to look at the stars.” - The Little Prince_


End file.
